1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital to analog converter comprising a ferroelectric non-volatile semiconductor memory (so-called FERAMs), and to a method of converting digital data to analog data using the digital to analog converter above.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various known digital to analog converters (hereinafter abbreviated as D/A converters) such as those using a load resistor, or a ladder resistor network, and those which obtain analog output by converting digital input into a pulse number or pulse width and passing it through a low-pass filter.
In general, these conventional D/A converters do not have memory functions. Therefore, it is difficult for a conventional D/A converter by itself to temporally control the outputting of the converted analog data, and in order to retain or edit the converted analog data, a separate device or storage medium is required. In addition, in converting a large volume of digital data, a high-speed D/A converter is required, and converting a large volume of digital data to analog data is thus difficult.